


A Night on the Prowl

by rayrod67



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: AU Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Au story for Halloween. Ben is looking to find a good time when he catches the eye of Callum who is a centuries-old vampire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second attempt at a Ballum fic. So please forgive my run-on sentences and past to present tense issues. In my head Callum and Ben reverse roles in private. Ben is always in control, so he likes to give up that control be submissive. He is weak against an assertive Callum. Callum may be meek but when he gets Ben alone he becomes very dominate. I think we have seen glimpses of that as well. Anyway thanks for reading!

Ben could hear the thump-thump of the music from the street. He could feel the hum of energy all along his body as they neared the doors. He could feel the bass of the music vibrate in his chest. It caused the hair all along his arms to stand on end. Ben smiled excitement thrumming along his skin. He turned behind him to check on his companions and laughed out loud when Jay pulled Lola towards him and began to dance. At least Ben thinks that's what he was doing. With Jay, it was hard to tell. The lad just had no rhythm. He loved Jay but the boy simply did not know how to move his hips. “Come on Fred you and Ginger can dance once we are inside.”

“Who the hell is Fred and Ginger?” Jay asked.

Ben rolled his eyes, how could they even be friends? “Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers.” Ben stopped in frustration at the blank look on both Jay and Lola's faces. “We can't be friends anymore,” he told them.

“Whatever, beat you to the door, eh?” Jay twirled Lola one last time then raced ahead of his brother beating him to the door. “You ready to bag a man?” he asked of Ben.

“I'm a Mitchell. I was born ready.” Ben told him. “Now, please move. I have men to meet, charm, take to bed then leave them broken-hearted.” Ben smiled and winked at an unimpressed Jay. “Let's go lovebirds.” Joking aside Ben really was hoping to find someone tonight. Someone who he could connect with. Maybe even for more than a night. Who knows it could happen. Either way, Ben hated being the third wheel. 

Jay and Lola had been dating now for just over two months. Ben was happy for them. He really was. Only, it's hard being single while your two best friends are in a loving relationship. Tonight they took pity on him. The loveless twat that he was, Jay words. They let him choose the bar. Jay also said, “Bruv you are the one looking to hookup. We are here to be your wingman and lady.” 

That was how they ended up at The Consort, a new gay bar that had opened up about six months ago. It had been on Ben's lists of places to go. So what better time to check out the bar than at Halloween? Tonight the bar was having an All Hallows Eve -Eve Costume Party. Which in Ben's opinion made it that much better. There was something sexy and thrilling about flirting with someone wearing a mask. Not knowing who they were or what they looked liked. Ben found that hot and very exciting. 

The only issue was what to dress up as? It didn't take Ben long to decide. He always had a thing for vampires. Out of all the supernatural creatures, vampires were sexually charged yet tragic and sad. Ben related to that.

Ben's costume was simple he chose to wear black jeans, black shirt and dark maroon vest topped off with a long black cape. He had fake fangs in but it made him sound like a 5-year-old with a lisp, so he lost them. Otherwise he looked sexy and fit, not his words it was that of the zombie with the bloody ax in his neck waiting outside the club. Then he heard it from the group of stormtroopers, females he thinks. They were all wearing high heels, then again in this day, you can never tell.

Jay and Lola on the other hand when in a different direction then Ben. They went and did the couple thing. Jay was dressed as Woody and Lola as Bo Peep from the movie Toy Story. Courtesy of Lexi; who had just discovered the movie and then insisted that both wear those costumes. Ben had to admit they both looked adorable. They really were perfect for each other. Ben made sure to snap several photos to send to Lexi. 

Putting his phone away he looked at his companions. “Okay time to find the lucky man who gets to spend the night with me.” Ben laughed at Jay who rolled his eyes.

“I'm sure it will be a night they always remember,” Jay replied sarcastically. Holding out his right arm for Lola and his left for Ben the trio walked into the club.

#################  
Callum Highway sat at a table hidden in the corner of the club. He usually tended to avoid such crowds but his brother convinced him to live a little. Ironic choice of words considering he has not been a living mortal for centuries. Being a vampire makes this kind of places hard to be in. The pungent smell of arousal and booze hung heavy in the air. It burned his nostrils and made his teeth itch. Still, he let his brother talk him into coming. 

“Come now it is All Hallows Eve, eve. It is a must for creatures such as us to come out and play amongst the mortals.” His brother Stuart had implored him. Callum could not really say no. It had been quite some time since he had gone out to a party willingly. Even when his lungs still breathed oxygen and the blood pumping through his veins was his own and not stolen from a helpless mortal. Even then, parties did not entice him. Something that his brother seemed to have forgotten. Yet, Callum could not deny him. Not when Stuart only wanted Callum to live among the mortals and not hide away in the darkness.

So as a favor to his brother here he sat in costume no less. “Looking like a damn fool,” Callum mumbled softy under his breath.

“You look very good, nice even.” Stuart had told him. Though the smirk on his face betrayed the lie. 

“You are a lying bastard.” Callum accused.

“No!” Stuart laughed and shook his head. “Really werewolf suits ya. Shows you put thought into it.”

“As opposed to you. Coming as a Vampire.” Callum chided his brother. “It was not come as you are.”

Stuart shrugged, he was a damn good vampire. Callum shook his head at his brother and laughed. Shortly after Stuart sensed his new fledgling about and took to find her.

That had been over two hours now. No sign of Stuart or his fledgling, Raine. Callum had not moved nor took interest in any offer made his way. So he just sat there content to be by himself and observe the mortals. Stuart had promised to stay with him all night. A promise that had to be broken. Callum understood that. A fledgling was still caught between the mortal and the supernatural world. Raine was newly turned and her blood lust was at its worst. She was a junkie looking for her next hit. Right now she was a danger to herself and anyone near her. It would take time but Stuart would see her through the other side. Until then Stuart would have to keep her close and under a watchful eye.

Callum sat there for a half-hour longer and Stuart had still not returned. Callum had enough, he hadn't been keen to be there in the first place. He had only gone for Stuart and he was nowhere to be seen. That was fine with Callum. He was calling it a night. Rising from the table he turned and stopped eyes going wide, mouth open and watering. Lifting his head he scented the room and was swept away when a sweet and spicy scent knocked him back. Blue eyes turned golden searching about the room; for the source of the aroma. His head turned immediately eyeing the entrance. There walking through the door he found him. “Oh, how precious he dressed as a vampire, cape and all.”

Callum watched as the trio walked in, two men and a woman. The first man walked in with his arm around a petite blond. Both were very attractive and Callum could tell they were very much together. Callum dismissed them both immediately. His attention went directly to the young man who walked in behind them. If Callum's heart was still alive it would have skipped a beat and no doubt his breath would have left him. 

It was him. He was the cause of the intoxicating scent. The heady aroma emanating from the man had engulfed Callum. Filling his head with wanton, amorous thoughts leaving him hungry for a taste. He could feel his fangs, sharp and deadly pressed against this bottom lip in anticipation. 

Callum couldn't take his eyes off him. He watched in amusement when the young man walked into the club as if he owned it. He was confident and beautiful with a touch of arrogance about him. Callum saw men, women, mortal and supernatural turn to look upon him. His confidence and handsome face calling out to them, as it did to Callum. The young man knew it as well and Callum could see how much the young man enjoyed being wanted. 

Well, tonight was his lucky night. Callum could feel his hunger and desire grow along with anticipation, it had been too long since he felt such passion and yearning. He wanted that young man and meant to have him. He had no idea what was coming for him. Callum sat back down and watched,  
waiting for an opportunity to approach.  
***********************************************************************************

Ben had felt eyes upon him as soon as they entered the club. He looked around eyeing up all possibilities.  
He was taken aback at some of the looks aimed his way. There was more than just desire in them, no there was hunger, raw and feral. Some of these muppets were taking their costume to heart. Playing the part of predator. This could be a very interesting night, Ben thought to himself. 

Jay held on to Lola's hand keeping her close. He was getting looks as well only his were more of amusement than hunger. Of course, Ben is dressed as a dark and sexy vampire, (Ben's words not Jay's). Jay found himself bullied and manipulated by a 6 yr old. It was that damn Mitchell blood in her. That was how Jay ended up dressed as Woody from Toy Story and Lola as Bo Peep.

“Stop fretting you look cute.” Lola pulled on his hand pointing out a table. “Hurry before someone beats us.”

Ben who was following behind the couple was mentally cataloging an entertainment list for the night. He had columns for; no's, maybes and back the fuck off. There was not a definite one, yet. But the night was still young and he was hopeful. Every now and then Ben would feel hands caress along his back and arms as he passed. He was receptive to the touches provided they were just fleeting little offers. As long as the touches stayed flirtatious and not too demanding he allowed them. If they tried for more he would pull away. He wasn't looking for just flirty fun. He wanted more than a quickie in the loo. Tonight he was looking for someone special. Someone he could lose himself in. He wanted to forget about everything, he just wanted to have a good time. Someone in this club was going to give it to him. He just needed to find them. 

“Not bad. Got a good view of the dance floor.” Jay looked to Ben who sat on the other side of Lola. “Perfect for you to scope out talent, eh?”

“Perfect,” Ben whispered eyes locked on a figure across the dance floor. Ben felt his breath catch when the man, werewolf by his costume, smiled his way. A spark of arousal burned deep in Ben. “Just perfect.” The man was tall and his body looked strong and fit. His face was a mystery, hidden beneath all that makeup. 

“Perfect,” Callum repeated the word softy. The heady scent of the boy was stronger than before, enticing him with dark intimate thoughts. Callum shuddered with lust for both the boy's blood and body. He couldn't wait to claim him. It had been a long time since Callum had felt anything like this, desire and attraction. It brought out his demon to the forefront. It's hunger burning bright and hot. So much thirst for this boy that he felt his control slip. Something that had not happened since he had been turned. He would have to be careful, the demon was too much in control right now. Not trusting himself around the boy yet he sat back down and observed. 

They had been at the club for over an hour and Ben was drunk. A good drunk not a fall on your ass and be carried home drunk. He was having fun it had been a while since he let himself go. He had been so caught up in being his father's son that he had let his friendships slide. He was having the best time. So good in fact he really hadn't pursued his desires. He was content to sit there drink and have a laugh with his friends. Not that he wasn't keeping track of werewolf man, he was. He was beginning to wonder if the man would ever approach. “I guess I'll have to make the first move.” he thought to himself.

“Cheers.” Jay held his shot glass up clinking it against Lola's then Ben's glass. “Ugh...that was nasty what was that?” Ben and Lola laughed.

“Alright?” Ben patted Jay's back. “I'll get us a beer to chase that taste away.” Laughing Ben made his way through the dance floor to the bar. As he stood there he turned to check out his werewolf. Yep still sitting there and still interested. Grabbing the bottles Ben pushed and stumbled his way back across the dance floor. Doing his best to keep hold of the bottles and not letting them end up on the floor or himself. 

Ben could feel hands slide along his back and sides while he pushed his way through the crowd to where his friends sat. One bold person wrapped their arm around his waist pulling him back against a hard chest. If Ben had been sober he would have told the man where to go. Instead, he shuddered at the warm breath tickling along his neck and moaned at the feel of the mans lips against his skin. Warmth heated his skin at the filthy invitation whispered in his ear. 

Ben allowed himself a moment to enjoy the bold caresses from the man. There was nothing better than feeling, seeing and tasting the lust and desire someone had for you. Ben was lonely and needy, in the wake of his two best friends romance how could he not be? This man was offering him everything he craved. The only problem was he was the wrong man. When the man began to slowly slide his hands down to the waist of his pants Ben pulled away. A grunt of disappointment followed him as he made his escape. Any other night he would have been that man's to take home. But not tonight.

Tonight Ben had set his eyes on someone and he meant to have them. Werewolf man stood across the dance floor watching Ben intently. Even across the dance floor, Ben could feel the weight of the man's gaze. So intense was it that Ben felt it like a physical touch or caress. When the man's eyes drifted along his body Ben could swear he felt a lingering touch cool and silky against his skin. Ben stood there for several minutes captured, held immobile by the mystery man's gaze. What was happening? Ben shook his head clearing the lusty fog and freeing himself. Fuck! He had never wanted someone this bad. He finally managed to stumble back to the table. Bottles of beer still filled.

“Finally!” Jay cried, taking his drink from Ben. He was eager to get that rank taste out of his mouth.

Lola watched noticing how Ben kept glancing across the dance floor. “So you found him yet?” Lola smiled knowingly at Ben. “Which one is it?” 

“You know me so well.” Ben pointed to the corner. “Him right there.” 

“The mummy?” 

“No! The werewolf. I want to climb him and suck hi......”

“Stop! “ Jay held up his hands over his ears. “Please do not finish that sentence.” He did his best to ignore Lola laughing beside him.

“His blood!” Ben winked at Lola who was still laughing at her boyfriend. “I just want to suck his blood.” Ben looked up and gasped, the werewolf was staring straight at him a knowing smirk on his face. Ben took a drink of his beer and nearly choked when the man winked at him. 

“He definitely looks interested. You've wasted enough time. Go!” Lola pulled Ben up from his chair and pushed him toward the man. 

Turning to his companions he said, “Don't wait up.” With that, he left his friends and focused on his target. 

Both Jay and Lola watched his progress until he was swallowed up by the crowd. They caught glimpses of him through the dancing bodies. Oddly enough it seemed as if the dancers moved away from him. Letting him pass until he stood in the center of the floor. 

Jay found it quite odd how the dancers formed a ring around Ben. When before the dancers had pressed, touched and caressed his friend when he walked across the floor earlier. Now it looked as if the dancers made it a point to keep their distance. 

They waited to see if werewolf guy was interested. They didn't have to wait long when the ring of dancers broke to allow the man in on the other side. 

Be safe mate. Jay thought then turned to Lola and said, “Home?” 

“You think he will be okay?” Lola looked at Ben concerned that they were just leaving him without backup. They really didn't know anything about this guy. With makeup on they couldn't even identify him if they needed too.

“We are talking about Ben Mitchell?” Jay asked. 

Lola rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Yes, Ben Mitchell that only plays at being tough and hard. You and I both know how fragile he can be.” Lola was worried, she was always worried where Ben was concerned. 

Jay wrapped his arm around her, “I know Lola, better than most.” Jay had been there by Ben's side through a lot of it. Ben can take care of himself. Besides he is just looking for a little warmth and comfort. Nothing permanent. “Trust me on this. Ben will be fine. Does he look scared or intimidated?” 

Lola looked at where Ben stood, waiting. He looked happy if not a little nervous.“No. The other guy though looks like he wants to eat him whole.” 

“That's exactly what Ben is hoping for.” Jay stood up and pulled Lola from her chair. “You don't want to ruin his night, do ya? He would never forgive us.”

“Ben is drunk,” she told Jay. 

“Yeah like many times before. You never had a problem leaving him at a club before.” Jay didn't understand why Lola was making a big deal over this. The club was only wasn't across town. They could be back here in minutes, if needed. 

Lola looked back over to where Ben was. “Your right.” Reluctantly Lola had to agree with Jay, 

“That's my girl.” With one last look, they left, leaving Ben to his fate.  
**************************************************************  
Ben could feel his pulse speed up and his breath quicken with excitement. He loved this part of the game. The hunter and the prey. He loved the approach, the seduction, but most of all he loved the submission. 

Callum laughed as he read the young man's thoughts. “I won't be the one submitting tonight.” 

He was all sleek and sensuous as he glided across the floor. Ben's blue eyes darkened with want, the beautiful stranger's movement resembled that of a cat on the prowl. Which Ben found most ironic considering the man's costume of choice. Ben allowed his gaze to wander taking in the tall lean figure. Appreciating the way the man's jeans were stretched taut across his arse and thighs. He could see muscle flex and move beneath the fabric. Ben nearly swooned when he noticed the size of the man's hands. He has kink so sue him. The man's slow approach was becoming unbearable, Ben craved him as he had no other. “Please,” he growled at the man. 

Please hurry, please take me, please touch me......Just Please!

Callum lifted his face scenting the air, his body shuddering in hunger at what he found. Ben's lust and desire hung heavy, a thick curtain of need, want and the unmistakable scent of sex. All around them the dancers became more frenzied, the vampires reacting to Ben's scent. The mortals unaware that they were reaping the benefits, of this young one's lust and desires. All of it spurned the vampire on.

Callum glided across the floor until he stood a foot away from the young man. Once there he breathed in deep of the younger man's arousal. He stood there staring and the young man, taking him in. When he had his feel Callum closed the distance until his larger frame was pressed flush against Ben's. This close Callum got the full effect of the boy's scent. It proved too much for the vampire who growled giving in to his baser instincts and pulled the young man in his arms. Startling a gasp from the boy as he did. Callum watched as the boy's blue eyes darkened with lust. Smiling down he gave no warning before taking the boy's mouth in an almost brutal kiss. Callum shuddered, his mouth exploded with life and blood, pure essence of the boy. His kisses grew wilder, his hold on the boy grew more possessive. Pressing his tongue in deep swallowing down each moan, gasp, and blasphemy falling from the boy's mouth.

Ben felt his world turned upside down. He had no say or control over this kiss. Lips pressed against his own forcing his mouth open where the man's tongue entered, conquered and claimed him. The werewolf man overpowered and overwhelmed him leaving him helpless and at his mercy. All Ben could do was hold on for dear life. When the kiss ended Ben felt lightheaded, breathless and very aroused.

It took him a moment to realize that the man had spoken. “Callum.” the man repeated.

Ben stared at him in confusion. “What?” the word was barely audible Ben was still fighting to fill his lungs with oxygen and his mind was still rumbled from the kiss.

“You called me werewolf man. My name is Callum.” Ben watched in fascination as Callum's eyes changed from blue to gold.

“B...Ben” he stuttered. He found that he could not break eye contact. His blue eyes were caught; held captive by the larger mans golden ones. Ben felt his heart skip and a cold tendril of fear flickered along his consciousness at the stark look of hunger on the man's face. Everything about the Callum screamed predator. Which would make Ben, “The prey.” he whispered in realization.

“Yes, from the moment you entered,” Callum whispered, though if asked Ben could not tell if it was spoken out loud or in his head. Just how much had Ben drank? That he would even think such a thing and not question his sanity? “Now I've caught you there is only one thing left to do....... claim you.” Callum released Ben and took a step back. He wanted Ben he needed him and he would claim him, but only if Ben wanted him too. Callum may not be mortal but he was not a monster.

Ben stumbled back slightly his gait unsteady. His mind and body awash with too many emotions he couldn't fathom. He'll claim me? There was a thought that should have Ben running as far away as he could. Instead, he found himself held captive by this man. Not physically, mentally. Callum was not touching him, yet Ben could swear he still felt the man's large hands framing his hips keeping him still and in place.

This is wrong? Ben knew that. But he was helpless to do anything about it. He was lost. He never should have drunk so much. These were things that were wrong and he should question. But all he wanted was to be held and take what Callum was offering him. Consequences be damned. In the morning when lust was sated and the drink was burned from his system, then he would address the oddities of tonight. But for now all Ben wanted was for Callum to take him to bed. 

Ben looked at Callum and saw a predator, he could see that Callum was dangerous. The crux was that Ben did not feel any danger aimed at him. No, the danger would be to anyone who came between them. This more than anything weighed his decision. In his gut, he knew that Callum would not harm him. With that final decision made a feeling of lassitude overtook his body and mind. 

“Come.” Callum held his hand out to Ben, in invitation. “Let's go someplace more private.” There was no hesitation when Ben took the offered hand. Subconsciously knowing that what was being offered and accepted went beyond a night of passion. Ben smiled dreamily and followed Callum out of the club.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut thats all. Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with the way it came out but here it is anyway. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it. It is complete.

***********************************************************************  
Ben's last clear memory was taking Callum's hand and the older man leading him out of the club. His mind had paused and when it restarted Ben found himself standing in the middle of a beautiful room. The room spoke of money and extravagance such as Ben has never seen before. His eyes wandered about the place taking it all in. What a story he would be telling Jay and Lola. His awe and amusement gave way to a moment of panic when he realized that he had no clue where he was, or how he even arrived here. A shuffling of feet had him looking up at his companion, nearly forgotten in his curious gaze about the room. The fear he had felt moments ago flared brighter at the stark look of hunger aimed at him from his potential lover it both excited and frightened Ben. Callum looked upon him as a man starved, animalistic, feral and raw hunger. Ben felt his heart stutter and his lungs seize, remembering the man's words.

Claim you. 

Callum smiled letting Ben filter through his emotions. Then as he did earlier he offered his hand and waited for Ben to decide. 

Ben again took the offered hand without hesitation. There was fear, but that just added to the heat of the situation. Made it more.....real. As soon as he felt the cool press of Callum's larger hand engulf his own Ben knew that he would deny this man nothing. His body, mind, and soul were all his for the taking.

Callum's eyes flashed gold at the young man's total surrender. With Ben's hand secured in his own, Callum led Ben across the room towards the staircase. Pulling the young man up the stairs behind him they made their way to the second floor. Once there Callum released Ben's hand wrapping his arm around the boy's waist leading him to the bedroom.

Once inside the room Callum left Ben there with a whispered, “Don't move.” Ben found himself stood in front of a large bed oddly centered in the middle of the room. Behind him, he could hear a door open then water being turned on. Ben turned his attention back to the bed eyeing the massive mahogany wood framing the bed. The headboard was dark and beautiful with carvings etched into his wood. Ben longed to touch it, let his hands run along the smooth antique wood.

“Beautiful isn't it?” Cool breath blew across his face hands grabbed at his shoulders. “You will look beautiful lying on the bed.” Callum knew how well the burgundy sheets on the bed would flatter Ben's pale complexion. “All spread out, for my pleasure.” the words were whispered directly in Ben's ear. 

Ben moaned when two strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him flush against a broad chest. “Yes.” Ben's eyes closed giving in to the scene painted in his head. His head falls back to rest against Callum's shoulder gasping moments later at the cool press of lips against his neck. 

“You smell amazing,” Callum whispered against Ben's skin. “You'll taste even better.”

Ben turns in Callum's embrace. The first thing Ben noticed was Callum had taken all the makeup off his face. The second thing was how handsome the man was. Callum has the face of an angel, sweet, innocent and full of mischief. The man's eyes, on the other hand, tell a different story. They look far too old for someone Callum's age. Yet they still sparkly with life in his handsome face. Ben clasps Callum's face in his hands and smiles softy up at the older man. He frowns slightly, “Your face is cold.” 

“Then you should warm me up,” Callum mumbled softly, eyes closed he leaned into the warm caress pressing their foreheads together. “I've been watching you all night,” he tells the younger man, whose eyes have fallen closed. Callum presses their bodies closer, one hand moves to cradle the back of Ben's head while his other stays wrapped around the young man's waist. “Look at me, Ben.” 

Ben could do nothing but obey. Eyes locked on his captor Ben heard an unasked question. He surrendered in answer. Both his body and mind. Held in the arms of the creature Ben arched his neck back in invitation. 

Callum smiled down in triumph at his victory over this beautiful young man. The boy thought he would be just another bedded lover, that Callum lusted only for his body. Yes, Callum desires that only the boy's blood called to him louder. Ben would soon learn out how wrong he was and how entwined the two of them would become. Callum bent forward pressing his mouth to the delicate flesh, accepting his invitation.

Ben shivered at the first touch of lips against his skin. A soft pleading moan of desire and arousal falling from his open mouth. Ben could feel the hand on his neck tighten pulling his head back even further. His vulnerable throat exposed, pulse beating strongly beneath his skin calling and taunting the creature. 

Slowly Callum opens his mouth, letting the tips of his teeth press gently against the young man's skin. Callum knows he must be careful. He wants and desires this man as he has no other. The vampire presses until the needle-sharp points of his incisor break through the skin. A sob escapes the boy. Not one of pain but of unimaginable pleasure and lust. Callum can taste Ben's arousal, a smokey sweetness that spreads through him with each drop of blood that falls upon his tongue. Callum savors the flavor his tongue lapping gently at Ben's throat. Ben's soft gasps of pleasure spurring him on. The young man arches back into his touch asking for more. With a low growl of hunger Callum bites down harder, eliciting a yell from Ben. 

Ben feels his body pulled tighter into the other man's embrace. His mind lost to the fog of pleasure and pain, his body begging to be taken completely. Ben could not even make himself question any of this. He knew what was happening yet his mind refused to name the creature holding him. He was too far gone, his body and lusts were in control and Ben as he did with Callum gave himself over completely to them.

Callum's eyes glowed bright, his hunger for blood being sated. He gripped the boy tighter as the blood continued to flow hot and heavy filling his mouth with the pure essence of Ben. With each pull of blood, his blood lust faded giving way to his hunger for the flesh of his willing victim. Callum's overwhelming need to strip, take and claim the boy became too much to ignore. He wanted to mark Ben, scent him so that others would know who he belonged to. The boy was already his, the moment he walked into the club Ben became his. After tonight Ben and the others will know it as well. With a feral growl, Callum pulled his teeth free from the vulnerable flesh. With a swift kiss to Ben's mouth, Callum lifted his lover carrying him to the large bed.

Callum placed the young man upon the soft mattress. Gazing down at the young man Callum found his scenery disturbed by the clothing still upon the young man. With a determined look, Callum reached down grabbing onto the boy's shirt and made quick work of stripping the young man. For just a moment Callum considers leaving Ben's cape on, only to dismiss that idea quickly. Stepping back Callum allows his gaze to linger across his lover's body. The young man lies restless upon the bed. Legs shifting, back arching up of the mattress, a restless need coursing through the young man. Blue eyes were blown wide with want and blood loss while he writhes upon the sheets. Ben's skin is pale and soft to the touch. Unblemished it is a blank canvas for Callum to paint his marks upon the skin. He will be my masterpiece. Callum runs his fingers along the young mans stomach following the trail of hair down........... Ben arched up into the touch, only to pout when Callum pulled his hand away. He will bruise beautifully. Callum can hold back no more stripping quickly he joins the boy on the bed; kissing Ben deeply.

Ben growled his pleasure into the kiss, whimpered when he felt large hands press his thighs apart. Callum settled his body firmly between his lover’s thighs. His hands all the while caressed the smooth silky skin, teased along the crease where thigh meets torso then down his hip to cup his arse. The soft whimpers from his lover tell Callum just how sensitive the area is. Callum begins trailing kisses along Ben's neck nipping at the sensitive flesh then buries his face in its warmth. Breathing in deep the scent of blood, tinged with arousal, it sets Callum's demon on edge. He mouths against the young man's skin, his tongue lapping at the sweat misted there. “Ben.” His name is a plea, a question, and a demand all in one.

Ben gasps when he feels the soft rasp of Callum's tongue. Slowly, Callum licks across the pulse point and his bite mark; tongue teasing the sensitive spot. Ben's eyes close against his will, giving in to the gentle swipes of Callum's tongue. "Callum.......?" Ben moans he knows what's coming, knows he wants it badly. His body shudders with anticipation.  
Callum clasps Ben's wrists pinning them to the bed. Slowly Callum opens his mouth against Ben's throat. "Want…you." The words are growled out against the soft flesh. Ben arches his neck back in submission. Permission granted Callum bites down hard, giving in to his demon once again. 

“Fuck, yes!” Ben had always liked a bit of rough and Callum seems to be hitting on all his kinks. Ben releasing a long gasping moan, the pain from the bite adding to already sensitive body. His cock hardens, even more, when Callum bites just that bit harder, causing the young man to arch high off the bed pressing his body even closer to that of his captor. He needs more, he needs all of Callum.

Callum basks in Ben's submission, rewarding the young man by forcing the teeth in his neck even deeper. Drinking full mouthfuls from the young man. Leaving Ben dizzy and breathless and skin paler by the minute. 

The sharp pain of the bite quickly turns into the most intense feeling of arousal Ben has ever felt. Goose flesh breaks out along his skin, his nipples are hard peaks pressed against his lover's body and his cock lays hard against his stomach leaking. Never had Ben felt such a rush of lust so intense he blacked out. When he came back to his senses, Callum was staring down at him a small smug smile playing on his lips.

Callum pulls back when he feels the young man go slack in his arms. His intent is not to kill the boy but to bind him to him. He has all night and eternity planned for this young man. “Did you enjoy that?” Callum bent and whispered in his ear. 

“Bastard! You know I did.” Ben tried for confident but his voice was too breathless and wrecked. Ben blinked up at his lover. His head felt light and fuzzy. “Creatures like you are not supposed to be real.” 

Many things that shouldn't be are. Callum sent to him mentally.

It was a testament to how far gone Ben was that he did not question his sanity. He accepted it as fact and moved past it to focus on them and this bed. Ben watched in amazement when Callum's blue eyes turned golden. He briefly wondered what they mean and how …. Before he could finish that thought Callum released his wrists. 

No more thinking just feel. Give yourself over to me completely.

“Yes.” Ben groans out his assent freeing himself of all thought but the here and now. He is rewarded immediately. Ben shivers when he feels a gentle caress move across his cheek and face. Feels that shiver grow when that same hand moved down and delicately traced along Ben’s full bottom lip. A small gasp escaped when a large finger dipped lightly into his warm mouth. Taking the moisture found there it began to trace the soft bow of his upper lip. Long lashes fluttered along pale cheeks as Ben’s body reacts to the sensual caress. A low lusty moan escapes parted lips when he feels the hand move down to caress his chest. Callum's large hands move sensually to capture a nipple between thumb and forefinger. Rolling the nub until it was firm and taut. Callum's other man trailed down to lay possessively at the younger man's hip. Ben shuddered violently at the hands descent. He screamed at the feel of blunt nails pressing against sensitive flesh. All Ben could do was moan and arch into his lover’s caresses, all the while his freed hands fisted at the sheets.  
Callum was in awe, he loved how sensitive Ben was to his touch. Seeing the boy come undone from his bite alone he knew his hunger for this young man would never be quenched. Callum’s hands began a slow glide down Ben’s body. His fingers ghosting a lazy trail down to where Ben yearned for his touch the most. Callum took his time letting his fingers roam across his rib cage down to Ben's waist. Callum9 teased a trail along the sensitive skin of Ben's thighs and groin but never touching the hard urgent flesh. Callum could feel his lover's thighs tighten around his waist, trembling with unfulfilled desire. It was only when Ben sobbed out a plea that Callum relented and reached out to grasp the young man's weeping cock. Callum enjoyed the whole body shudder that swept through Ben's body at his touch. Callum slowly began stroking the heated flesh. With every upstroke, his thumb swept along the head gathering the moisture beaded along the slit. Each stroke came a little faster than the last. 

Ben's breath quickened, his body arched off the bed crying out. His body was on fire everything was too much and not enough. His hands released the sheets from his clenched fist, instead, they moved to clasp his lover's arms. 

“What do you want Ben?” Callum asked his breath cool and moist against heated skin. “Do you want to feel my fingers stretch you open? Readying you for my cock? ”

A litany of yes...yes....yes..... played in Ben's head, but no breath was left in his lungs to speak them aloud. Yet, Callum heard them anyway. Because the next Ben knew slick wet fingers pressed into him slowly causing the young man to cry out. Ben’s hands clutched and grabbed at Callum's body. Trying in vain to pull his lover closer, even as he was stretched and teased open. 

Callum could feel the scratches Ben made upon his body open then quickly close with his preternatural healing. The boy was lost to his needs and desires, it was all instinct and animal lust. Callum could wait no more. Pulling his fingers free he quickly lined up and with a loud satisfying grunt, he buried himself in one deep thrust. Callum sat still enjoying the tightness around his flesh. But soon the need to move and take became too much. Bracing his hands on either side of the young man's head Callum began to move. Hips pressing forward pushing himself in deeper. The soft grunts falling from Ben's mouth spurring him on. Callum thrust slowly into the young man at first, taking him to the brink then slowly bringing him back from the edge. It was a torturous tease but so worth the sounds coming from his young lover. Callum would not stop until he possessed this boy completely. Mind...body and soul. Callum knew he could not keep that slow pace for long. His hunger for the young man was too much.

Ben was in hell, it was the only way to describe what his body was feeling. His whole body was one live wire where all movement caused such an intense reaction. Ben was close, so fucking close. But, every time he was near his peak, Callum would pull back and slow it down even more. Keeping Ben balanced on the edge. All he could do was buck and whine, arching his body up off the bed. But nothing worked, Callum would stop altogether. But it isn’t enough he wants more. He craves more. All Ben wanted was ….Harder, faster.....don't fucking stop!. “Please!” Ben's body trembled and shook lost to the sensation Callum wrecked upon his body. He needs more. So he demands more from his lover. Grabbing handfuls of hair he brings his lovers mouth down into a searing kiss. “Harder.” He growls out his demand against his lover’s mouth. 

Callum reached under Ben sliding his arms under the young man until they clasped his shoulders. With his new hold, Callum could pull Ben down into his thrusts, allowing for deeper penetration.

“Yes,' this is what Ben was needing and wanting. Writhing beneath the larger man Ben arches up to meet each thrust, setting a punishing pace. 

Callum’s mouth closed on Ben’s stealing his breath and silencing his breathless moans. All he could think about was making this man his, forever. “Say you will be mine,” he growled into the kiss. Callum would not be denied. Ben was made for him. It was fate that brought them both to the club tonight. Nothing but Ben's total submission and surrender would satisfy him. Ben belonged to Callum as the young man was soon to learn. “Say it.” Callum nearly hissed with need. “Say you are mine?”

“Yes,” Ben answered without hearing the question so lost in the fog of love and desire. It mattered not as Ben was prepared to give Callum anything and everything he asked for. 

Callum bent down and fed from Ben once more, sealing their connection. Ben moaned and writhed on the bed his mind and body trapped under Callum's spell. As soon as the teeth pierced his skin Ben found his release. Arching high off the bed he forced both cock and teeth deeper into his body. Both struck home and his body found its sought after relief. He fell back onto the bed unconscious before his back touched the mattress. 

Callum's hips kept thrusting into the trembling young man riding him through his orgasm. The tightening flesh around Callum's cock tipping him over the edge. With one last hard thrust, Callum came deep into the young man. With a soft gasp, Ben fell unconscious before his back even touched the mattress. Callum licked the blood from Ben's pale throat and smiled down at the young man. Gently as he could he slipped free from his lover severing their intimate connection. Softly, tenderly he smoothed back the hair from Ben’s face content to watch over him while he recovered. 

Callum knew his life had just changed for the better. Before he existed but with Ben he would now begin to live again. Something he feared would not be the case.

Callum in his long life had experienced both triumph and loss in his many years. Like all cliché stories of vampires go, Callum did have a love he lost. One that was never realized. Chris had been too much a victim of the time, afraid to love another man. Their time passed sad and alone. Back then Callum was careful allowing the men he sought to come to him. He would not pursue them, he wanted them to know exactly who and what they were getting involved with. To say there were a lot of missed opportunities would be putting it lightly. Callum had learned over time that some men loved the idea of being taken and pursued.....hunted. To have their desires and lust used as a weapon against them. The only way they would allow themselves to be with another man. But that was only at night where fantasy was allowed to become reality. Come morning they would deny any involvement. 

That was a different time and place, this is now and now is all Ben................

This beautiful wanton creature Callum holds in his arms. Ben believed himself a predator when in reality he was the one being hunted. The prey. A role that Ben embraced as he did everything in life with much enthusiasm. 

Callum sensed how much Ben enjoyed being overpowered by a larger body. How the tight grip of hands pinning his wrist down made his pulse pound and his body heat with desire. Only to nearly lose it when Callum had used his larger frame to spread his thighs open whimpering when his hard cock rubbed against his own. 

Yes, Ben was what he longed for and desired. Now that he found him he was holding on tight.

################ 

Ben awoke moments later, breathless and sated. Callum lay atop him his larger frame pressing Ben deeper into the mattress. Ben sighs with content as Callum's presses lazy kisses along his face and neck. He doesn't want this to end. He could live his whole life here in this bed with this man. Regardless of what he is.

Callum smiles down at the young man knowingly. They can talk tomorrow but for now, he wanted to enjoy his lover. For the first time, Callum notices the spattering of freckles upon Ben's nose. Enchanted by the sight he can't help himself, he gently traces them with a finger then his mouth.

Ben blushes at the gentle kisses. He is finding it hard to speak, a shyness overcoming him. Considering what they just did he is both amused and appalled by it. Ben Mitchell was never one to be bashful. Maybe I drank too much. That could be it.

Ben was not even aware he had spoken aloud. “I didn't drink enough?” Callum whispers in his ear. He moves his mouth to settle over Ben's pulse pressing his mouth hard against his throat. 

There is a threat there in that intimate kiss. A danger that makes his throat ache and throb where Callum's mouth is pressed. Instead of reacting negatively to it Ben welcomes it. Pushing his body closer to the threat unknowingly, invitingly.

Callum kissed along his mark. Running his tongue over the bite; he helps to soothe and heal it. The urge to drink and bite is hovering at the surface. Callum knows that he will turn Ben. But not tonight. So he fights his demon down and pushes the urge as far away as he can. The time will come when Ben will join the night with him. In that, there is no doubt. Callum will not be able to resist. The boy was made to roam the night. Once turned oh what mischief would he find? Oh, the fun they will have. 

All this because of how the boy smelt.

It was the young man's natural scent mixed with the scent of living pulsing blood that caught Callum's attention. Before he had even laid eyes on the lad, Callum had known he wanted him. Then his desire for the boy grew even greater once he laid eyes upon him. Beautiful, smug and oh so confident. Callum vowed then and there that Ben would be his and only his this night. He would not allow Ben to be touched by another. Once he had a taste of him his hunger came alive with a roar. 

But the boy smelt like home now. Ben belonged to Callum and it was hard to not reclaim and bite the boy again. His scent will become more intoxicating, harder to resist the longer they are together. Even now he can feel the demon lingering under his skin, fighting to be released. Callum struggled briefly to reign it in only for the struggle to stop completely when warm hands clasped his face. 

Callum looked down into dark hungry blue eyes. “No.,” he told the young man, who pouted up at him. If he started Callum would not be able to stop and Ben was not ready to be made a creature of the night. He would not do this without the boy's consent. Ben was in no shape to give permission. 

Callum pressed a quick kiss to Ben's mouth in apology, “As much as I want you again. There are things we need to discuss.” noticing the fatigue hidden in Ben's face strengthened his resolve. “You need to rest.” he could see the loss of blood taking its toll on the young man. “We kept each other up most of the night. Let's sleep the day away and when night falls again you and I will have a very enlightening discussion.”

Ben stared intently at his lover a frown marring his handsome face. He knew nothing of Callum and warning bells should be going off inside his head; telling him to leave and don't look back. Their discussion would be about things straight out of science fiction. Run away. His subconscious told him. Fuck it if Ben's subconscious didn't sound like Jay. No matter how unbelievable this night was; a night he would never forget; he should heed his subconscious Jay and leave. 

His subconscious has no control over his mouth, apparently. Because what came out was, “Yeah that sounds great.” What the fuck Ben? Jay's voice again. Always the voice of reason was his Jay.

Jay's voice was silenced completely when Callum smiled softly down at Ben. Callum didn't know this yet, but Ben had decided he was never going to leave. Jay would understand. It was his life after all.

Callum had a moment of worry, for just a second he was sure Ben would turn him down. His relief when Ben said yes was palpable. Unbeknownst to Ben, Callum had no intention of letting the young man go. 

In fact, he planned on holding on to Ben for centuries to come.

The End!!


End file.
